Alzheimer's disease (AD) is a progressive neurodegenerative disease which begins with memory loss and progresses to include severe cognitive impairment, altered behavior, and decreased motor function (Grundman, M. et al., Arch Neurol., 61:59-66 (2004); Walsh, D. M. et al., Neuron, 44:181-193 (2004)). It is the most common form of dementia and represents the third leading cause of death after cardiovascular disorders and cancer. The cost of AD is enormous and includes the suffering of the patients and families and the lost productivity of patients and caregivers. No treatment that effectively prevents AD or reverses the clinical symptoms and underlying pathophysiology is currently available.
A definitive diagnosis of AD for a demented patient requires a histopathological evaluation of the number and localization of neuritic plaques and neurofibrillary tangles upon autopsy (Consensus recommendations for the postmortem diagnosis of Alzheimer's disease. Neurobiol. Aging, 18:S1-S2 (1997)). Similar alterations are observed in patients with Trisomy 21 (Down syndrome). Plaques primarily consist of β-amyloid (Aβ) peptide that are formed by a stepwise proteolytic cleavage of the amyloid precursor protein (APP) by β-site APP-cleaving enzyme (BACE), to generate the N-terminus, and γ-secretase, to generate the C-terminus (Selkoe, D. J., Physiol. Rev., 81:741-766 (2001)). γ-Secretase is a transmembrane protein complex that includes Nicastrin, Aph-1, PEN-2, and either Presenilin-1 (PS-1) or Presenilin-2 (PS-2) (Wolfe, M. S. et al., Science, 305.1119-1123 (2004)). PS-1 and PS-2 are believed to contain the catalytic sites of γ-secretase.
Aβ40 is the most abundant form of Aβ synthesized (80-90%), while Aβ42 is most closely linked with AD pathogenesis. In particular, mutations in the APP, PS-1, and PS-2 genes that lead to rare, familial forms of AD implicate Aβ42 aggregates as the primary toxic species (Selkoe, D. J., Physiol. Rev., 81:741-766 (2001)). Current evidence suggests that oligomerie, protofibrillar and intracellular Aβ42 play a significant role in the disease process (Cleary, J. P. et al., Nat. Neurosci., 8:79-84 (2005)). Inhibitors of the enzymes that form Aβ42, such as γ-secretase, represent potential disease-modifying therapeutics for the treatment of AD.
γ-Secretase cleaves multiple type I transmembrane proteins in addition to APP (Pollack, S. J. et al., Curr. Opin. Investig. Drugs, 6:35-47 (2005)). While the physiological significance of most of these cleavage events is unknown, genetic evidence indicates that γ-secretase cleavage of Notch is required for Notch signaling (Artavanis-Tsakonas, S. et al., Science, 284(5415):770-776 (1999); Kadesch, T., Exp. Cell Res., 260(1):1-8 (2000)). In rodents dosed with γ-secretase inhibitors, drug-related toxicity has been identified in the gastrointestinal (GI) tract, thymus, and spleen (Searfoss, G. H. et al., J. Biol. Chem., 278:46107-46116 (2003); Wong, G. T. et al., J. Biol. Chem., 279:12876-12882 (2004); Milano, J. et al., Toxicol. Sci., 82:341-358 (2004)). These toxicities are likely linked to inhibition of Notch signaling (Jensen, J. et al., Nat. Genet., 24:36-44 (2000)).
The identification of mechanism-based toxicity raises the question of whether an acceptable therapeutic index can be achieved with γ-secretase inhibitors. Selective inhibition of Aβ formation over Notch processing, pharmacokinetics, drug disposition and/or tissue-specific pharmacodynamics could impact therapeutic margin.
Evidence suggests that a reduction in brain Aβ levels by inhibition of γ-secretase may prevent the onset and progression of AD (Selkoe, D. Physiol. Rev., 81:741-766 (2001); Wolfe, M., J. Med. Chem., 44:2039-2060 (2001)). There are emerging data for the role of Aβ in other diseases, including mild cognitive impairment (MCI), Down syndrome, cerebral amyloid angiopathy (CAA), dementia with Lewy bodies (DLB), amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS-D), inclusion body myositis (IBM), and age-related macular degeneration. Advantageously, compounds that inhibit γ-secretase and reduce production of Aβ could be used to treat these or other Aβ-dependent diseases.
Excess production and/or reduced clearance of Aβ causes CAA (Thal, D. et al., J. Neuropath. Exp. Neuro., 61:282-293 (2001)). In these patients, vascular amyloid deposits cause degeneration of vessel walls and aneurysms that may be responsible for 10-15% of hemorrhagic strokes in elderly patients. As in AD, mutations in the gene encoding Aβ lead to an early onset form of CAA, referred to as cerebral hemorrhage with amyloidosis of the Dutch type, and mice expressing this mutant protein develop CAA that is similar to patients. Compounds that specifically target γ-secretase could reduce or prevent CAA.
DLB manifests with visual hallucinations, delusions, and parkinsonism. Interestingly, familial AD mutations that cause Aβ deposits can also cause Lewy bodies and DLB symptoms (Yokota, O. et al., Acta Neuropathol. (Berl.), 104:637-648 (2002)). Further, sporadic DLB patients have Aβ deposits similar to those in AD (Deramecourt, V. et al., J. Neuropathol. Exp. Neurol., 65:278-288 (2006)). Based on this data, Aβ likely drives Lewy body pathology in DLB and, therefore, γ-secretase inhibitors could reduce or prevent DLB.
Approximately 25% of ALS patients have significant dementia or aphasia (Hamilton, R. L. et al., Acta Neuropathol. (Berl.), 107:515-522 (2004)). The majority (˜60%) of these patients, designated ALS-D, contain ubiquitin-positive inclusions comprised primarily of the TDP-43 protein (Neumann, M. et al., Science, 314:130-133 (2006)). About 30% of the ALS-D patients have amyloid plaques consistent with Aβ causing their dementia (Hamilton, R. L. et al., Acta Neuropathol. (Berl.), 107:515-522 (2004)). These patients should be identifiable with amyloid imaging agents and potentially treatable with γ-secretase inhibitors.
IBM is a rare, age-related degenerative disease of skeletal muscle. The appearance of Aβ deposits in IBM muscle and the recapitulation of several aspects of the disease by directing APP overexpression to muscle in transgenic mice support the role of Aβ in IBM (reviewed in Murphy, M. P. et al., Neurology, 66:S65-S68 (2006)). Compounds that specifically target γ-secretase could reduce or prevent IBM.
In age-related macular degeneration, Aβ was identified as one of several components of drusen, extracellular deposits beneath the retinal pigment epithelium (RPE) (Anderson, D. H. et al., Exp. Eye Res., 78:243-256 (2004)). A recent study has shown potential links between Aβ and macular degeneration in mice (Yoshida, T. et al., J. Clin. Invest., 115:2793-2800 (2005)). Increases in Aβ deposition and supranuclear cataracts have been found in AD patients (Goldstein, L. E. et al., Lancet, 361:1258-1265 (2003)). Compounds that specifically target γ-secretase could reduce or prevent age-related macular degeneration.
Based on the role of Notch signaling in tumorigenesis, compounds which inhibit γ-secretase may also be useful as therapeutic agents for the treatment of cancer (Shih, I.-M., et al., Cancer Res., 67:1879-1882 (2007)).
Compounds which inhibit gamma secretase may also be useful in treating conditions associated with loss of myelination, for example multiple sclerosis (Watkins, T. A. et al., Neuron, 60:555-569 (2008)).
A recent study by Georgetown University Medical Center researchers suggests that gamma-secretase inhibitors may prevent long-term damage from traumatic brain injury (Loane, D. J. et al., Nat. Med., 1-3 (2009)).
Smith, et al. in International Application No. WO 00/50391, published Aug. 31, 2000, disclose a series of sulfonamide compounds that can act to modulate production of amyloid β protein as a means of treating a variety of diseases, especially Alzheimer's disease and other diseases relating to the deposition of amyloid.
Japanese Patent No. 11343279, published Dec. 14, 1999 discloses a series of sulfonamide derivatives which are TNF-alpha inhibitors useful for treating autoimmune diseases.
Parker et al. in International Application No. WO 03/053912, published Jul. 3, 2003, disclose a series of α-(N-sulphonamido)acetamide derivatives as β-amyloid inhibitors which are useful for the treatment of Alzheimer's disease and other conditions associated with β-amyloid peptide.
It has now been further discovered that an α-(N-sulphonamido)acetamide compound known as (2R)-2-[[(4-chlorophenyl)sulfonyl][[2-fluoro-4-(1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl)phenyl]methyl]amino]-5,5,5-trifluoropentanamide possesses unique attributes which make it useful for the treatment of Alzheimer's disease and other conditions associated with β-amyloid peptide. This compound is set forth and described in co-pending application with U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/249,180, filed Oct. 10, 2008, the contents of which are incorporated herein in their entirety.
Unfortunately, (2R)-2-[[(4-chlorophenyl)sulfonyl][[2-fluoro-4-(1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl)phenyl]methyl]amino]-5,5,5-trifluoropentanamide has poor aqueous solubility that is often characterized as <1 ug/mL at about room temperature. Moreover, there has been shown no appreciable improvement in bioavailability by particle size reduction. In addition, solid dosage forms containing the drug compound in a crystalline form showed low oral bioavailability in dogs. Thus, it now appears that in order to provide optimal exposure of the API, a solid dosage form containing the active compound in a non-crystalline form should be provided.
What is therefore now needed in the art is one or more capsule formulations containing the active compound (2R)-2-[[(4-chlorophenyl)sulfonyl][[2-fluoro-4-(1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl)phenyl]methyl]amino]-5,5,5-trifluoropentanamide, including pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, together with one or more pharmaceutically acceptable polymers. These formulations should preferably display enhanced bioavailability and reduced degradation properties.